ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Spider-Man (2012 TV Series)
Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for one year. He has saved lives and fought super villains, but he is still in the process of learning how to be a superhero. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. offers Peter the chance to train to be a real superhero and become "The Ultimate Spider-Man". However, beforehand Peter will have to learn how to work with a team of four fellow teenage superheroes. The teen heroes Spider-Man will be teaming up with are Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man. Characters Principal Cast *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Drake Bell) *Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Caitlyn Taylor Love) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Greg Cipes) *Luke Cage/Power Man (Ogie Banks) *Sam Alexander/Nova (Logan Miller) *Nick Fury (Chi McBride) *Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) *Mary Jane Watson (Tara Strong) *J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) Supporting Cast *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Aunt May Parker (Misty Lee) *Stan the Janitor (Stan Lee) *Uncle Ben Parker (Greg Grunberg) *Gwen Stacy (Lacey Chabert) *Harry Osborn (Matt Lanter) *Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Matt Lanter) *Dr. Curt Connors (Tom Kenny) *Black Cat (Tricia Helfer) *Betty Brant (Grey DeLisle) *Jeanne De Wolfe (Vanessa Marshall) *Ned Ledds (Quinton Flynn) *Senator Robert Kelly (Kurtwood Smith) *Glory Grant (Cree Summer) *Sally Avril (Grey DeLisle) *Liz Allen (Kari Wahlgren) *Kenny "Kong" McFarlane (John DiMaggio) Heroes *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) **JARVIS (Phil LaMarr) **War Machine (Billy Brown) **Pepper Potts/Rescue (Grey DeLisle) **Happy Hogan (Diedrich Bader) *The Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) **Rick Jones (Luke Perry) **Doc Samson (Steve Blum) **Bruce Banner (Neal McDonough) **Betty Ross (Vanessa Marshall) **She-Hulk (Eliza Dushku) *Thor (Travis Willingham) **Odin (Dwight Schultz) **Balder (Nolan North) **Sif (Grey DeLisle) **Heimdall (Cam Clarke) **Beta Ray Bill (Steve Blum) **Fandral (Cam Clarke) **Hogun (John DiMaggio) **Volstagg (Fred Tatasciore) **Tyr (Steve Blum) **Frigga (Susanne Blakesee) **Hermod (Josh Keaton) **Thor Girl (Tara Strong) **Valkyrie (Kari Wahlgren) *Wolverine (Steve Blum) *Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) **Quicksilver (Mark Hildreth) *Daredevil (Cam Clarke) **Elektra (Gabrielle Carteris) *Captain America (Roger Craig Smith) **Bucky/Winter Soldier (James Arnold Taylor) *The Punisher (Daran Norris) **Microchip (Wayne Knight) *Ghost Rider (Nolan North) *Professor Charles Xavier (Patrick Stewart) **Beast (Fred Tatasciore) **Iceman (James Arnold Taylor) **Havok (Josh Keaton) **Colossus (John DiMaggio) **Nightcrawler (Dee Bradley Baker) **Cyclops (Robin Atkin Downes) **Storm (Dawnn Lewis) **Psylocke (Grey DeLisle) **Jubilee (Danica McKellar) **Forge (Lou Diamond Philips) **Jean Grey (Leigh Allyn-Baker) **Emma Frost (Kari Whalgren) **Angel (Dave Wittenberg) **Sunfire (James Sie) **Banshee (Quinton Flynn) **Shadowcat (Kim Mai Guest) **Bishop (Khary Payton) **Gambit (J.B. Blanc) **Polaris (Tara Strong) **Magik (Tara Strong) **Dazzler (Elizabeth Daily) **Thunderbird (Michael Horse) **Cable (Keith Ferguson) *Moon Knight (Nolan North) *Dr. Strange (Jack Coleman) **Wong (George Takei) **Ancient One (Keone Young) *Hank Pym (Nolan North) **Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) **The Vision (Roger Rose) **Jocasta (Grey DeLisle) **Scott Lang (Cam Clarke) *Quake (Erin Torpey) *Mr. Fantastic (Cam Clarke) **The Thing (Clancy Brown) **Invisible Woman (Danica McKellar) **Human Torch (Quinton Flynn) **H.E.R.B.I.E. (Cam Clarke) *Falcon (Lance Reddick) *Black Widow (Vanessa Marshall) *Hawkeye (Thomas F. Wilson) *Mockingbird (Grey DeLisle) *Namor (John DiMaggio) *Tigra (Tasia Valenza) *Misty Knight (Cree Summer) *Spider-Woman (Tasia Valenza) *Howard the Duck (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Beverley Switzer (Grey DeLisle) *Captain Ultra (Cam Clarke) *Mac Porter (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Blade (Khary Payton) **Abraham Whistler (Malcom McDowell) *Groot (Michael Clarke Duncan) **Rocket Raccoon (Billy West) **Star Lord (Chris Cox) **Gamora (Nika Futterman) **Drax the Destroyer (David Sobolov) **Quasar (Grey DeLisle) **Adam Warlock (John DiMaggio) **Jack Flag (Nolan North) **Mantis (Kim Mai Guest) **Major Victory (George Eads) **Moondragon (Leigh Allyn-Baker) **Bug (Tom Kenny) *Deadpool (John Kassir) **Weasel (Cam Clarke) **Bob, Agent of HYDRA (Steve Blum) *Dum Dum Dugan (John DiMaggio) **Jasper Sitwell (Cam Clarke) **Maria Hill (Margret Easley) **Jimmy Woo (Hoon Lee) **Clay Quartermain (Diedrich Bader) **Valentina Allegra de Fontaine (Grey DeLisle) **Gabe Jones (Khary Payton) **G.W. Bridge (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Ms Marvel (April Stewart) *Abigail Brand (Grey DeLisle) **Sydren (John DiMaggio) **Peter Corbeau (Neil Patrick Harris) *Black Bolt (N/A) **Medusa (Iona Morris) **Crystal (Kim Mai Guest) **Triton (Mark Hamill) **Karnak (Steve Blum) **Gorgon (Michael Dorn) **Lockjaw (Dee Bradley Baker) *Captain Marvel (Roger Rose) *Lyja (Grey DeLisle) *Black Panther (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) **King T'Chaka (Keith David) *Silver Surfer (Laurence Fishburne) *Songbird (Nicole Sullivan) *Firestar (Tara Strong) Villains *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Steve Weber) - the main antagonist *Venom (Matt Lanter) - one of the main antagonists *Dr. Doom (Maurice LaMarche) - one of the main antagonists **Lucia Von Bardas (Dawnn Lewis) *Dr. Octopus (Tom Kenny) - one of the main antagonists *The Frightful Four: **Wizard (Tom Kenny) **Thundra (Tara Strong) **Trapster (Steve Weber) **Klaw (Matt Lanter) *Living Laser (Keith Szarabajka) *Batroc the Leaper (Rob Paulsen) *Taskmaster (Clancy Brown) *Zzzax (N/A) *Dragon Man (N/A) *Galactus (N/A) - Appears in a series of humorous cameo appearances **Terrax (Kevin Grievoux) **Firelord (Cam Clarke) **Stardust (Grey DeLisle) **Air-Walker (Steve Blum) *Loki (Troy Baker) **Executioner (Travis Willingham) **Amora the Enchantress (Gabrielle Carteris) **Kurse (Tom Kane) **Ulik (Fred Tatasciore) **Malekith the Accursed (Robin Atkin DOwnes) **Surtur (John DiMaggio) **Lorelei (Kari Wahlgren) **Ymir (Gary Anthony Williams) *Sabretooth (Peter Lurie) *Mesmero (Dwight Schultz) *Carnage (Scott Cleverdon) *Shao Lao (Mark Hamill) *Electro (Thomas F. Wilson) *M.O.D.O.K. (Michael Gough) **Technovore (Dwight Schultz) **Scientist Supreme (Stephen Root) *Red Skull (Clancy Brown) *The Juggernaut (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Whirlwind (Tom Kenny) *Beetle (Steve Blum) *Shocker (Daran Norris) *Kingpin (David Sobolov) *Nightmare (Mark Hamill) *Omega Red (Mark Hamill) *Scorpio (Phil Morris) *Ultron (James Horan) *Queen Veranke (Elizabeth Daily) **Super Skrull (John DiMaggio) **Titannus (David Sobolov) **Paibok (Khary Payton) **Warlord Morrat (Steve Blum) *Baron Zemo (Oded Fehr) **Hydro-Man (Brad Garrett) **Kraven the Hunter (Jim Cummings) **The Spot (Robin Atkin Downes) **Bullseye (Peter Lurie) *Baron Strucker (Kai Wuff) *Hobgoblin (Mark Hamill) *Vulture (Dwight Schultz) *Graviton (John DiMaggio) *Mephisto (Keith Szarabajka) **Blackheart (David Sobolov) **Blackout (John DiMaggio) *Thanos (Gary Anthony Williams) *Chemistro (Gary Anthony Williams) *The Mad Thinker (Maurice LaMarche) **Awesome Andy (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Quadismo (Maurice LaMarche) *Magneto (Dwight Schultz) **Mystique (Grey DeLisle) **Toad (Armin Shimmerman) **Avalance (Peter Lurie) **The Blob (Peter Lurie) **Pyro (John Kassir) **Mastermind (John DiMaggio) **Multiple Man (Dee Bradley Baker) *Garokk (Dwight Schultz) *Sandman (Dee Bradley Baker) *The Wrecking Crew: **The Wrecker (John DiMaggio) **Bulldozer (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Piledriver (Cam Clarke) **Thunderball (Chi McBride) *Rhino (John DiMaggio) *Hammerhead (John DiMaggio) *Jack O'Lantern (John Kassir) *Plantman (John Kassir) *The Melter (Tim Curry) *The Mandarin (Oded Fehr) *Mysterio (Xander Berkeley) *The Leader (Matthew Frewer) **Absorbing Man (John DiMaggio) **Gargoyle (Mark Hamill) **Abomination (Ron Perlman) **Madman (John DiMaggio) **Ogress (Vanessa Marshall) *Firebrand (Neal McDonough) *Annihilus (John DiMaggio) **Blastaar (Steve Blum) *The Serpent Society **King Cobra (John DiMaggio) **Anaconda (Vanessa Marshall) **Bushmaster (Khary Payton) **Death Adder (Armin Shimmerman) **Rattler (Mark Hamill) **Diamondback (Grey DeLisle) **Constrictor (Cam Clarke) **Asp (Tara Strong) **Black Mamba (Grey DeLisle) **Black Racer (Kari Wahlgren) **Boomslang (John Kassir) **Coachwhip (Steve Blum) **Copperhead (Dee Bradley Baker) **Fer-de-Lance (Grey DeLisle) **Princess Python (Tara Strong) **Puff Adder (Maurice LaMarche) **Rock Python (Dwight Schultz) **Sidewinder (Tom Kane) **Slither (Billy West) *Crossbones (Diedrich Bader) *Purple Man (Brent Spiner) *Chameleon (Dan Castellaneta) *Maximus the Mad (Mark Hamill) *Whiplash (John DiMaggio) *Ronan the Accuser (John DiMaggio) **Yon-Rogg (John DiMaggio) **Kalum Lo (Mark Hamill) **The Supereme Intellgence (Mark Hamill) *Grey Gargoyle (Tom Kane) *Mister Fear (John DiMaggio) *Mister Hyde (Gary Anthony Williams) *Egghead (John DiMaggio) *Ghost (Tom Kane) *Kang the Conquerer (Phil LaMarr) **Immortus (Mark Hamill) **Rama-Tut (Tom Kane) **Child Kang (Phil LaMarr) **Female Kang (Grey DeLisle) **Older Kang (John DiMaggio) *Gen. Thunderbolt Ross (Keith Ferguson) **Red Hulk (Lou Ferrgino) **Maj. Glenn Talbot (John DiMaggio) *Blizarrd (Diedrich Bader) *Vector (Cam Clarke) **Iron-Clad (John DiMaggio) **Vapor (Tara Strong) **X-Ray (Keith Ferguson) *Bi-Beast (John DiMaggio & Keith Ferguson) *Scorpion (John Kassir) *Fin Fang Foom (Mark Hamill) *Michael Korvac (Matt Lanter) *Impossible Man (Jess Harnell) *Arcade (Quinton Flynn) Season One Category:Marvel Comics Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Disney XD Category:Disney shows